


Alternate Dimension

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: The world as we know it comes to an end.But, will Rick save you?





	1. Chapter 1

Your parents were dead.

They were killed by these pray mantis like creatures that kept screaming about wanting to know where Morty could be found.

And that's what caused you to run down the street trying to get away.

Tears flooded your eyes as you cried while running. Your throat burned, your eyes stung, and your legs were screaming to just give up and have the same fate as your parents.

But still there was that small hope. That small plead that Rick would come and save you.

The images of your parents being ripped in half kept replaying. There was no way you'd ever see them again. They were...

They were gone.

You screamed out in pain from all the emotional stress you'd been through.

Then suddenly there was a ship flying above you.

Your eyes widened as you screamed for Rick. Little did you know he was out looking for you too. Pulling the ship down he landed just long enough for you to climb in the back. Morty was there in the front.

As soon as you climbed into the ship you sat there trying to catch your breath.

"[Name]! A-are you okay!"

Morty asked in a panic seeing the blood that covered your body. Your eyes were wide as you looked at Morty.

"My -- my parents -- they're dead."

You huffed before biting your bottom lip trying to keep from crying. Morty just looked at you shocked as he could. Slowly he turned and looked at Rick, probably silently asking the man what they were going to do.

Rick was silent, but your gaze turned the the rear view mirror and made eye contact with him.

His gaze seemed sad.

You pulled your legs up in the back seat and rested your head on them. You didn't know what you were going to do now without your parents.

It wasn't long before Rick landed the ship and stepped out looking at the damage done. He surveyed the area and knew that there was only one solution to their problems.

"Get [Name] out here, I'm going to fix this."

He told Morty as he pulled out a pair of goggles and three backpacks. He handed two of them to Morty so he could give one to you.

"You both need to put these on."

Rick told Morty having the boy nod before he went around the back of the ship and opened the door.

"H-Here. Rick said to put this on. He's gonna fix e-everything."

Morty told you, but you just sat there with your fave dry and resting on your knees.

"Morty, there's no way he can fix it this time..."

You said softly turning and looking at him. Morty frowned and held out the backpack for you to take. Still you refused. He sighed and dropped it by your door not saying a word as he returned to Rick.

You didn't expect the man to come walking around to the back of the ship. You also didn't expect him to yank you out of the backseat and press you up against the side of it.

"Listen to me. I know you're upset, b-but you have to put this on."

He said in a stern parent voice. You looked up at him, your gaze probably dead looking to him, which was how you felt.

"Please, [Name]."

He then said a bit softer as he pressed a hand to the side of your face. You closed your eyes feeling emotional again as you gave a breathy sigh.

Reaching down you picked up the backpack like object and put it on once Rick released you from the side of the ship. He nodded as he took your hand in his and laced your fingers together.

Taking out his portal gun he shot it against the side of the roof. Looking at you he then gave your hand a small squeeze and the three of you walked through the portal.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When you entered into this new dimension, you, Rick and Morty were all dead in the garage. Rick explained that this was the one parallel universe where he fixed everything, but the three of you all ended up dead.

So there you sat beside Rick watching TV until the point came where you had to stand up and leave the room. You wandered out into the garage that had been cleaned up of all the blood, and the three of you had buried the bodies in the back yard.

You blinked slowly as you placed your bottom on the stool at Rick's work bench and sat there.

"H-Hey?"

You heard Rick's voice and you turned slowly to look back at him. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was looking at you. He didn't really say anything besides allowing himself to be known to you.

You blinked a few times as you sat there just looking at him.

"I'm -- I'm not going to ask what happened, or why, because none of that matters anymore. We're here now, this is our world now, I know that. I'm smart. Smarter than Morty and I understand why we're doing this, but there's one thing I don't understand."

You said keeping your eye contact with Rick up until the last of your words. You looked down at your hand that rested in your lap.

"Why did you come find me? Why did you save me? Surely there... Surely there could have been another me in a different dimension that would have still been alive? So why? And how -- how did you even find me?"

You questioned feeling emotional again.

Rick didn't say anything as he approached you and kneeled down in front of you. He placed his fingers under your chin and caused you to look at him.

"The bracelet I made you for Christmas has a tracker in it. I -- I found you because of it. I knew -- I knew you'd never take the dumb thing off once I -- once I gave it to you."

He explained. His eyes darted away for a second before he looked back at you. His thumb rubbing the bottom of your chin as he looked into your eyes with a saddened expression. He sighed deeply, he never was good with this emotional type of thing by any means, but you could tell he was really trying right now.

"You still didn't answer as to why you saved me, brought me here with you."

You reminded him. Rick didn't say anything as he continued to knee in front of you, his thumb stopping its motions.

"Because... you're C-137 [Name], you're by far the smartest that I know of when it comes to the different dimensions. And..."

Rick said with a small annoyed huff as he paused and then looked away.

"And... and it wouldn't be the same."

He said pulling away and rising from his feet. He put his hands back in his pockets and turned away from you.

"I-I mean... I couldn't handle a dumber version of you... so... God damn it..."

He scoffed and shook his head turning around to face you. He didn't know where he was going with this or how he was suppose to react.

"Look, just rest for the day. We can -- we can talk about this some other time when you're not all emotional and shit on me."

He said before turning his back to you and pulling his flask out and taking a large swig from it.

"Come back inside and watch some TV with -- with us."

"I'll be in in a minute."

You told him softly. Rick nodded and didn't bother to look at you again as he walked away and back inside.

You sighed deeply through your nose.

You never once believed Rick Sanchez to ever care about you more than just a fuck buddy. But, after today, even though there were words unsaid, his actions seemed to speak much louder.

So much louder.


End file.
